Yuugi Nonsense 2
by Blue the Werewolf
Summary: This is a hilarious story about Yuugi and his gang's comical adventures. Okay, this is a continuation of the first. The first got too long and I have many more chapters to go. Brother story to the Kaiba Mansion.
1. Spiking the Punch

**ATTENTION: THIS IS A SEQUEL, SO IF YOU'RE CONFUSED BY ANYTHING, LET ME KNOW. ARIGATO!**

Yuugi – "quoted" (out loud)  
  
Yami- _italicized _(thinking)  
  
Anyone else - /back slashed/ (out loud) arrow if two-sided person  
  
Really short prom chapter. Umm, okay. Had this idea randomly and had finished writing it when I got a review with the idea of a prom, also. Creepy. RRE.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A familiar limo pulled to Yuugi's house full of formally dressed individuals. Anzu anxiously opened the door to let him in. I mean, a girl does have to be nice to her date. Yuugi gave her a sort of disgusted look and said thank you. The limo had all of Yuugi's friends huddling together in the cramp space. Only Malik was not there. The car parked itself in front of the Domino high school.  
  
A blur of black and pinks stepped out and moved into the school. Anzu sped up in her magenta dress with high heels to catch up to Yuugi. She had wanted to go with Jounouchi, but he had decided to go with Shizuka. He did not understand that Anzu wanted him as a date. Yuugi had reluctantly agreed to go along with her. Most of the others were going in pairs. Malik struggled with his tie. Ryou and him were at his house while they changed. Ryou wore a light blue tuxedo with white ruffles. Malik wanted to wear his traditional beige shirt and black pants combo, but Ryou insisted that he wear something formal. After a half hour argument, Ryou stuck a clip-on tie to Malik's collar. That was formal enough.  
  
Yuugi became intrigued by Otogi's outfit. Dice patterns and dice jewelry adorned every inch of his attire. Yuugi began to pull on random die before Otogi swatted him away. Honda leaned against the gym's wall. All that Yuugi could hear was something about, /Damn dances... I hate wearing monkey suits... stupid tux.../ Yuugi grinned at the irony that Honda was wearing a 'monkey suit'.  
  
Some people began to dance. It was a gradual process, but Jounouchi got Malik onto the dance floor. Jouno began flapping his arms while trying to bop Malik into a groove. Malik moved his arms a little and tapped his foot. Ryou stood in place doing a random disco moves and Yuugi joined in with the Mashed Potato. Something caught Malik's ear. There was a mention of spiked punch. Malik smiled. Then, Yami Malik smiled.  
  
Yami Malik headed over Ryou but not before putting a worried look on his face. He walked up to the unsuspecting boy. Ryou! Someone is in trouble outside! Go help!  
  
/What?/ Ryou replied.  
  
Go! Yami Malik yelled. Leave your ring here. Go! Ryou looked very confused but just dropped the Millennium ring and scrambled out the door. Yami Malik locked it behind him. He chuckled to himself as he gripped the ring. The ring's spikes peeked out between Yami Malik's fingers. Across the room sat the bowl of punch on a table. He strode over and gently dropped the item into its sweet contents. It sank to the bottom with a light _clink_. Now the punch is spiked. See you, tomb robber. He sighed with fulfillment. Yami Malik had his fun bothering Bakura and let Malik control again.  
  
/Are you done now?/ Malik asked. But he thought it was funny, too.  
  
Someone must have let Ryou in. He rushed up to Malik. /I didn't see anything,/ he said exasperated. /Where was the trouble? Hey, where's my rin.../  
  
/Don't care about that now,/ Malik interrupted. /Let's get the party going. Oh, I think that girl is looking at you./ He pointed across the room. Ryou blushed.  
  
/Oh, I don't know.../  
  
/You're such a femmephobe./ Malik began to get on Ryou's case. / Rowr, rowr. Shake it, miss. Capital knockers,/ he said in his best fruity British accent. Ryou blushed at the imitation and marched away.  
  
The prom continued on. Some guy found the ring in the punch and began yelling for whose 'dream catcher' it was. Ryou came out of nowhere and snatched it ranting something about it being a ring, not a dream catcher.  
  
Seto's limo arrived and dropped Yuugi at his house first. Once at the doorstep, he said, "Purple flamingos doing the can-can."  
  
_Yuugi, _Yami wondered. _Did you drink some of the punch.  
_  
"Is my name pronounced backward sound like Eegew?"  
  
_Oh, aibo.  
  
_---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The contest is still on. Yay!


	2. Riding the Rides

Yuugi – "quoted" (out loud)  
  
Yami- _italicized_ (thinking)  
  
Anyone else - /back slashed/ (out loud) arrow if two-sided person  
  
Thanx to my very kind reviewers, you keep me going!!! The reviews have given me many good ideas and have led me to read the reviewer's stories, too. Arigato! This chap-lette is based on Kennywood, which is a very popular amusement park in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. That is my hometown. A couple of my classmates and I went there one late May day and spent a couple hours exploring the park. Junko the Lost and I made many obscure jokes about the Yuugi gang and this is the result of that day. Since Yuugiou is technically in Japan, then it is "another" theme park. Riiiiiight. I will describe all the rides they go on. NOTE: All the rides are real. Have fun reading it. RRE!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The limo Yuugi sat in had a familiar bounce to it as they drove down the highway. The high point of the Ferris wheel poked up over the horizon as they approached the destination. "Yay! We're almost to the amusement park," Yuugi exclaimed.  
  
/Yeah, so much amusement,/ Malik drably retorted. He began to look at the looming park the seemed to scream sugar. Oh, well. Malik would bear through it. The limo stopped in front of the flashing entrance and the passengers unloaded. A quick wave of the Kaiba ID card and they were all in. Mokuba had forced Seto to buy the whole park. He got his wish.  
  
A dark mass of people huddled in the shade ahead. As Yuugi's gang came closer, several of the people waved lightly. Bakura smirked and said, Hey, I didn't know if you guys would show. He then turned and stated, These are my Gothic friends, I thought to invite some actually interesting people with me today. 'cause, you know, you guys are ... you.  
  
Jounouchi took that offensively. /Hey, I'm not boring, you grave robber!/  
  
"Oooo, look over there," Yuugi interrupted while pointing. "Let's go on that ride." The group, including the Goths, began to walk over to the ride. It had a large sign saying, "Kangaroo." It seemed to be a circular track with a large bump and several cars connected by arms to the center. You would go around the track, up the hump, then jump off like a kangaroo. The idea was so simplistic, yet so fun, that Yuugi had to go on it. The Goths boarded the cars first in pairs followed by Seto and Mokuba, Anzu and Honda, Jouno and Malik, plus Yuugi and Bakura.  
  
The motor whirred and the cars lurched forward. Mokuba and Yuugi immediately began to giggle every time the car went over the bump. Bakura growled and slouched down trying to not throw up each time the car jolted. The Goths managed to stay perfectly motionless with arms crossed and faces blank. Jouno began to going on about the physics of the machine.  
  
/Pressurized air,/ he started, /allows the cars to run smoothly over the hill and the nature of the ride's velocity in conjunction with the differences in speed with the increase elevation of the bump creates a enjoyable feeling because the cerebral cortex allows endorphins to escape and calm the body's tensions but the kangaroo part of the ride is most interesting; you know, a certain sub species of kangaroo can jump 9 feet and wallabies are classified in a similar family with them and can.../ He continue on like this for awhile. Malik set up his fist to punch him but was knocked out of his seat by the jerking of the car. The ride finally ended and Bakura and Malik leaped off.  
  
"So, did you have fun?" Yuugi asked Malik.  
  
Malik groaned in disgust. /I learned how this ride works and about kangaroos from ... Jouno./ He rubbed his temple from confusion of Jounouchi's sudden intellect and never ending chatter. From a distance, Jouno looked over and gave a little wave. The extreme adventure that was the Kangaroo made the dizzy Yuugi thirsty. They moved over to a concession stand and the Goths followed virtually unchanged from the experience. Yuugi bought a 64-ounce pop and slurped it down in one gulp. He held his forehead from a carbonated headache as Yami yelled, _Curse you Yuugi! Curse you and your bubbly beverages!  
  
_The "Plunge" was next. It was an attraction where a big boat-like thing went up a slope, turned around, and hurdled down into a fake lake creating a giant splash. Weeee. Seto refused to go on since he might get his leather wet and Mokuba joyfully agreed to stay with him. In the boat-like contraption, the group ascended the hill. The ear-splitting screams were followed by a soaking splash that made Seto sneer. Surprisingly, Yuugi was not happy. The water ruined his hair leaving a tri-colored mat on his head. The "Pit Fall" seemed like a simple solution.  
  
The Pit Fall was simply a 300-foot tall pole with seats on the side. A bunch of riders go slowly up and then drop at an incredible speed. Not hard to explain but very fun and scary. Yuugi found the ride to be a perfect answer to how to get his hair back up. He went up, and then came down with his do doed again. A hyper, satisfied smile creased his face. Yami got annoyed with all the up and down motions so decided to take control. Mimicking Yuugi's General pose, he pointed ahead and announced, Onto the Log Jam and Turnpike.  
  
Both rides included a point where a camera took a picture of you. Yami went on them over and over again. He bought every picture and turned to Bakura. Bakura stared at each caption and noticed that Yami had posed for each one exactly the same. He glimpsed up at Yami, who queried, Do I look sexy? Yami had an unquestionably unsure look on his face.  
  
Seto thought that it would be a good idea to play some games. He hit the basketball game and instantly mastered it, winning every prize. Yami took a whack at the "Knock Down All the Cans" game. A lopsided throw hit dead center and he received a humongous Care Bear as a reward. Yami offered it to others with no avail, so he chucked it into the Plunge lake. The Goths just looked bored.  
  
The "Aero 360" seemed like an interesting ride. It including two long arms with seats at one end that rotated like clock hands 360 degrees. The line was long but Honda insisted. The all black attire the Goths wore radiated heat under the baking sun. After what seemed like hours, the entire group was strapped into the seats. Over the intercom, a lady stated, "Please remove all loose items." A couple hats and cameras dropped to the ground. Then, in unison, the millennium items hit the ground with a loud _thunk_. Some spectators stared and a couple of Yuugi's friends laughed. The Aero started and began rotating at a fast speed. Several capes flapped upside down.  
  
Suddenly during mid turn, the Millennium rod fell from Seto's pocket onto the floor. /Hey,/ Malik yelled. /You stole that from me you dirty robber!/  
  
/It is rightfully mine,/ Seto answered. Malik reached over Ryou, who sat between them, and began to strangle Seto. Seto grasped Malik's neck and choked him, also. Ryou annoying poked them both while telling them to stop.  
  
The spinning ended and the millennium owners picked up their items. Malik picked up the rod and tried to smack Seto with it. Instead, Seto grabbed it and a tug-o-war ensued. With the ring around Ryou's neck, Bakura returned and snatched the rod from the two struggling and ran off with it. The Malik set off after Bakura and Seto dusted himself off. /Can we go now./  
  
At the limo, they hopped in. Bakura and Malik returned with them huffing and grinning. The driver was told to drive them home. Yuugi beamed. "He he. Yami, guess what I got the driver to retrieve and put in the trunk."  
  
_What, aibo?_  
  
"He he. That Care Bear." Yami cringed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ok, I hope I described the rides well. It was hard but very fun. I have a contest going on right now. Anyone who can summarize the ACTUAL plot of Yuugi Nonsense will be put into a chapter. Or, you can give me ideas on how to end Yuugi Nonsense. I have many more chapters to write, but it will have to end eventually. There will be another story similar to this one soon called "The Kaiba Mansion," where yamis and hikaris have their own bodies. Less confusion! Anyway, sorry for talking so much. Review with ideas.  



	3. Seto's Lemonade Stand

Hey! This is an extremely random chapter about Seto. It pokes fun at him time and time again. Sorry! I really like him and all, but he is so easy to make fun of! Well, as for the little contest, Aisha with Issues and Junko the Lost personally told me some things. Aisha said there is no plot and the ending should be where they all die. It's a suggestion! Junko answered, also, that there is no plot and that it can really end. Ummmm ... thank you! There is a plot and I still don't know how it will end (they 0might0 all die) so give suggestions. RRE!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Seto sat on his over sized porch. The expansive lush green lawn rolled under the clear sky. His gaze was beyond that, though. He was staring at a girl standing on the sidewalk. Her plaid dress, flowing in the wind, was only a speck in the distance from Seto's perch. The girl leaned against Seto's black bar fence as she set up a table and chair. With a flat _glunk_, a cooler became the only item on the table besides an illegible sign.  
  
Seto's curiosity flared. He stood up and strolled over to his limo. The driver rested beside the car. /Drive me down to see what criminal activity that girl is doing on my sidewalk,/ Seto stated. Positioned comfortably in his oversized car seat, they slowly began to descend down the driveway's path. Out the windows, he saw the sculpted bushes in likeness of himself casting shadows onto the grass. His house and lawn were at least 100 times bigger than anyone's on the street ... or tri-state area. It took them 10 minutes just to drive to the front gate. Seto turned his attention back forward. All the sudden, Mokuba popped out from out of nowhere.  
  
/Hi, Seto!/ Seto yelled and nearby fell out of his seat.  
  
/What are you doing here?/ Seto said, trying not to freak out on his little brother.  
  
/I just wanted to see where you were going./ He gave Seto his best puppy eyes and pouty lip. /We were supposed to play today./  
  
/I am on business now./  
  
/What, are you going to go bother that little girl on the sidewalk?/  
  
/No .../ Seto answered. Mokuba giggled. The limo stopped at the front gate next to the girl. Seto opened the door and walked over to her with a business stance. The sign now clearly read, "Lemonade: 10 cents," in sloppy, 5-year-old writing.  
  
The girl looked up at Seto and weakly asked, /Want some lemonade?/  
  
/Ah, so your trying to compete with my company, eh?/ he replied. /Well, I'll show you./ Seto was obviously threatened that the little child's stand might challenge his multi-million dollar corporation. He drew out a wad of hundreds from his pocket. Licking a finger to flip through it, he said, /How much to buy your crappy operation?/ She just stared blankly back at him. /Will $1000 be enough? Huh? Little ...erm... thing? I am trying to make a business deal with you!/  
  
Seto did not understand the immense power of a 5-year-old mind. Mokuba hopped out of the car and approached the two. He looked up at his frustrated brother and then to the girl. With a wave of his hand, a cherry red Popsicle appeared. The girl squeaked with glee. She grabbed it and quickly skipped out of sight. /You're welcome,/ Mokuba taunted before going back to the limo.  
  
The company business owner grumbled and sat down on the chair's plastic. He gestured for the limo to leave. The driver looked confused but took off anyway. Seto's knees jutted out over the 2-foot high stand. He just did not look right behind it.  
  
He spent the next several hours hounding cars that passed by while parading back and forth. The lemonade's price steadily rose from 10 cents to $15. He claimed it was the best, and only, around. That is, until a boy set up down the block. He had cheap, generic lemonade for a mere 15 cents. The boy sat with a proud grin on his face as he awaited customers. Seto glared down the curb at him and the boy nervously glanced back occasionally. Every few moments, Seto picked up his table and moved it a foot or two towards the 'enemy'. The unsuspecting child continued to look forward. After a half an hour, Seto's stand was only several feet from his. He maintained a scowl as he mumbled something out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
/Hey, kid. You better get out of here. I am the big business around here now./  
  
/But, I want a lemonade stand!/ the boy protested. Seto stood up and walked over to his booth, picked it up, and threw it over the barred fence. The boy immediately broke in a high-pitched cry. With his fist rubbing his eye, he ran off yelling that he would tell his Mommy about the big mean man. Seto sat back down and smiled with satisfaction.  
  
Over the next several weeks, Seto spent all his time promoting his 'miracle' lemon drink. Kaiba Corp's stocks went down from neglect. Commercials began to run starring Yuugi at first, then it changed to Mokuba. Yuugi just showed up one day and Seto decided to use him to hold up the slogan poster during the airing. He, unfortunately, drank some of the lemonade used for the campaign and became a hyper bouncing object. It took several people (and a couple shots of morphine) to subdue him. So, Mokuba took over. Although, that was not much better. He refused to do the commercial without his feather hat and red feather boa. In the end, the whole skit was just of Seto glaring at the camera in anger while Mokuba kept saying, /drink Kaiba-ade! It's deeee-licious!/ Seto paid a fortune to have the ad shown every 10 minutes on TV. Kaiba-ade sales instantly went down the tubes.  
  
Seto returned to Kaiba Corp a bit disappointed with his failure. The mansion's basement now contained 3,000 cases of lemonade. He sat again on his porch with a wine glass of Kaiba-ade. Then, he saw something. A kid stood on the curb with a sign offering car washes. Seto smirked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Man, it is hard to have Seto and humor at the same time. I hope you enjoyed it! I only have 3 chapters left, unless I GET IDEAS FROM REVIEWS!!!! (Sits at computer with puppy eyes and pouty lip). Arigato until next time... 


	4. Dueling Naked

Okay, I have had people tell me never to end this story or just kill them all. Hmmm ... ... ... What was I thinking?! Anyway, thank you so much to my reviewers.  
  
Chaos-chick3 – I love the ideas! I will use them all! Thankies!  
  
FacetedInsanty – Interesting idea, I will work it into a later chapter.  
  
Aisha with Issues – Thanx for reviewing all my stuff! I love your stories!  
  
Junko the Lost – I know your computer isn't working, but you still find ways to review me. You're such an inspiration!!  
  
I am _soooooooo _cheesy, and I know this.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Yuugi and his friends had somehow found their way pass Seto and his stand. He persisted that they 'buy or leave', yet they continued on into his home. He just sat back down in his undersized chair and grumbled. Yuugi, with his usual grin, walked up the long driveway and into the plush living room. Ryou went down the hall and into the kitchen. He returned with many mugs of hot chocolate.  
  
/Hey, Ryou,/ Jounouchi wondered. /It's the middle of July! Why are ya givin' us hot chocolate? And, where'd ya get food in Seto's house? He doesn't eat!/  
  
/Umm, let's play some games, chaps,/ Ryou replied. He looked around. A pillow sat at his feet. He snatched it up and announced, /How about a pillow fight?/  
  
"Nah, we can play that at my sleepover next week," Yuugi dully said. He sighed from boredom. Then he remembered. "Oh, I have my duel deck! Want to play duel monsters anyone?" He could feel Yami jumping up and down from excitement in the back of his mind.  
  
Jouno answered, /I don't have mine, and I don't think anyone else has theirs either./ Everyone shook their heads.  
  
Seto walked in. /What a surprise, mutt. You didn't think./  
  
Jouno leaped up. /Hey! I think sometimes! Do _you _have _your _duel deck?!/  
  
/No, I left in Mokuba's room and he ... um ... cut half it up into hearts./ Jouno laughed.  
  
Otogi grabbed a pillow and whipped it at Jouno. /Shut up! He's letting us hang in his mansion, idiot./ Jouno whimpered and sat down again.  
  
"Okay, calm down. We can still play with my deck." Yuugi ushered everyone into a circle and split the deck into equal parts. Then, he asked, "Does anyone have a dark magician?"  
  
Everybody moaned except for Ryou. /Go fish?/ he wondered.  
  
/This won't work,/ Seto insisted. /Hmmm, we can try to play poker. Each of us start with 5 cards and try to get the highest combination of points. You get the number from the attack points on the card. Is that simple enough?/ The circle nodded.  
  
/But, what part of that is like poker?/ Jouno asked.  
  
Seto chuckled. /We bet our cards./ He sat down.  
  
"Hey!" Yuugi demanded. "They are my cards and you can't just ..."  
  
/Let's start,/ Seto interrupted. He picked up a couple of cards from the deck. Only 5 could be flipped over. He studied them. They were amazing, a total of 1250 points. That would win easily. /Okay, put in your bets./ To bet, you put in an extra upside-down card, then turn it over. The higher card, the better. Seto put in Slifer the Sky Dragon. Others put in okay cards. He smiled and flipped over his 5 cards. The circle groaned as they all folded.  
  
Jounouchi just stared and flipped his over. His added up to 1500. Seto gawked. /How?/ Jounouchi stood up and did a happy dance. He then reached down and swiped up all the cards. Seto stuttered, /But ... I was going to win ... the god card. It would be mine at last./  
  
/Ha ha,/ Jouno taunted, /you lose!/ Seto jumped on him. The struggled over the control of the card. Seto punched and Jouno bit. The card fell from the fight onto the floor. Yuugi walked over and picked it up. Shrugging, he returned to his seat. Malik stepped in. He whacked the two battling with the rod. They rubbed their heads and stood back up. Jouno stuck his tongue out. Seto flipped him off.  
  
/Okay, everybody,/ Ryou declared. /Bakura can do magic. Now, I told him he can't have his evening chocolate unless he does some for you guys./  
  
His face changed. Okay, let's have some fun. Bakura grabbed the remaining card deck. He expertly shuffled it and leaned over to Jouno. Pick a card, he smirked. After choosing one, Bakura had him place it in the middle of the deck. Now, give me your wallet, I need it for ... magical purposes and such. Jouno pulled out his wallet a gave it to Bakura. Bakura then handed him the deck of cards. Next, he left the room.  
  
"This must be part of the magic," Yuugi said. Bakura did not return.  
  
It had been 20 minutes when Jouno finally became suspicious. /Hey!" he yelled as he ran out of the room.  
  
Seto shook his head. /Why do I let you people in my house?/  
  
/Because, we love you,/ Malik replied. Seto looked at him, confused at the subtle sarcasm. Bakura returned into the room after the uneasy silence.  
  
Hey, who wants to play strip black jack?  
  
Jouno opened his mouth to ask about his wallet, but then got distracted by Yuugi's frantic 'I do!'s. Yuugi stood up waving his hand in the air.  
  
_Aibo, do you know how this game works? You get naked. _Yami queried.  
  
"Well, it's sounds fun. How would you know how it's played?"  
  
_Um, well ... Let's just say Sugoroku and I got drunk one night and ..._  
  
Yuugi crouched and covered his ears. "Ah, I don't want to hear!" he yelled. Everyone in the room stared. There, on the floor, was one of their friends clutching his ears and crying for mercy. Then, he smiles and just stands up. Although, this was the basic normal of their lives. Oh, well.  
  
Seto could not take it anymore. /Leave already! This is my house, not yours! Go!/ The group continue to just lay around the room watching him. Seto was now really frustrated. How could he get rid of a pack of idiots that do not respond to common sense? Ah ha. /Jounouchi, there's pizza outside. Go get it!/  
  
/What?! Where?!/ Jouno sprung up and frantically looked around. Seto whistled and pointed out the front door. In a stumbling rush, Jouno was out the door. The rest of the gang mumbled and slowly rose from their positions. They walked sluggishly to the exit. Seto slammed the door shut behind them and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
/They're finally gone .../ he said. Then, a loud crash came from behind him. The rod lay next to a pile of shattered glass. Malik jumped through the empty window frame. He picked up and turned around.  
  
/Bakura, you dumbass, don't steal my rod!/ and Malik went back out. Seto just stared.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Okay, #1 I am very sorry for my odd quoting. It makes no sense and I will never do it again. I had done it for a couple chapters and did not feel like changing. C'est la vie! #2 Review if you want. 


	5. When Nature Calls

Next chapter, please? Thanks to my one good reviewer. This is CHAOS- CHICK3's idea. Thank you very much!!! RRE . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ryou stopped. He wiped the sweat from his brow and grunted with annoyance. /Get back to work!/ someone yelled from across the yard. Ryou sighed and pushed his lawn mower onwards. Everyone who was wondering around on the grass was exhausted. Jounouchi nearby was on his knees as he tried to move his machine. Seto had made the whole gang mow his lawn. Plus, stationed at the hedges, Malik angrily cut its branches with a pair of oversized sheers. Seto had promised to permanently keep everybody out his mansion if they did not work. So, he sat of his porch drinking as usual.  
  
Jouno was fed up. He would make an attempt to escape. Sluggishly, he trudged up to Seto and announced, /The grass has been decapitated and the rebellious hedges have been brought into submission (AN : he he . . . Fairly Oddparents)./ Seto looked down at him.  
  
/No, Jounouchi. You must help or no mansion./ Jouno grumbled and slowly turned around. Then, he gathered up all of his energy and made a sprint for the front fence. He reached it, and with one mighty move, pulled himself to the top. Jouno suddenly began to violently twitch and fell backwards off of the bars. Seto chuckled. /I knew it was a good idea to install that invisible fence chip in Jouno./  
  
Yuugi was sitting on the lawn next to his lawn mower. He was sneezing very hard. Ryou noticed and came over. /Oh, Yuugi. Why are you sneezing so much?/ Ryou asked with sympathy.  
  
"Allergies . . . _achoo_!"  
  
/Are you allergic to pollen or something?/  
  
"No . . . _achoo_! Yami is allergic to – to – to . . . _achoo_! . . . grass," Yuugi muttered between sneezes. He held his forehead as if he had a headache. "They didn't have grass in ancient Egypt."  
  
/Well, cheer up old boy! You can come with Malik, Honda, and I to cut down the small jungle that's growing by Seto's mailbox. Hey, where is Honda?/ Ryou looked around. A small huddle mass was quivering by a bush. It was Honda. He was shaking because of all the lawn mowers. You see, he once had a dream where he was attacked by a rake. It chased him around the park and finally caught him. It scratched his eyes out. With a start, he awoke in his kitchen trying to fight off a broom that had got caught in his sheets. Now, anything associated with rakes scared him. That is why he feared coconut cream pies and lawn movers so much.  
  
Malik had finally gotten a riding mower after finishing with his job. Yami Malik had an idea. He turned its key and revved the engine. The green machine roared with the mighty power of a John Deere. Yami Malik swung his leg over the seat and called to Ryou. Hey, Bakura! Wanna race? Why don't you come on out and play? he said with a literal tone. In a blink of an eye, Bakura was in the seat of the mower next to Malik. He cackled evilly and hit the gas. And they were off!  
  
Bakura raced around the corner of the mansion with Yami Malik close behind. Mokuba purple pansies were mulched as the two passed over his garden. The ceramic gnome had no chance. Bakura hit it head on and Yami Malik rolled over its remains. But then, a patch of crab grass came out of nowhere. Yami Malik tried to miss it but spun out. He jumped off his seat and the mower flipped away into a bush. Bakura, who was distracted, continued on and ran into a tree. He flopped off. The riding mower crashed and set on fire. Soon, the whole tree was ablaze. Yami Malik and Bakura stared in wonder at the massive flame. So, I win.  
  
No, Yami Malik protested. I did. I crashed first. Anyway, I think our hikaris had some menial task to take of.  
  
Yami Malik and Bakura walked up to a red-nosed Yuugi. Squirt. Go get the stick, or whatever, that Seto wants Malik and Ryou to use to take down the jungle, Yami Malik commanded. Yuugi sneezed and sniffed pathetically. He then smiled and walked towards the porch. After a few moments, he returned with two giant swords.  
  
"Seto . . . _sniff _. . . gave these to me. He said we would . . . _sniff _. . . need them." Yami Malik and Bakura reached forward and snatched the blades. They carefully inspected the swords with mouths wide open. Then, they simultaneously looked up at each other and said, Let's start chopping. They ran over the lawn towards the mailbox with the swords slashing wildly through the air. Bakura sliced through the mailbox's post. Together, they started cutting through the thick foliage. It was pure delight.  
  
The minutes flew by at the two kept on hacking. A long path of severed plants lay behind them. Occasionally, they could swear they heard a lion roar or a wolf howl. This would be weird because they were still technically in suburbia. Although, they had been walking for several miles. Hmmm . . . Finally, they became tired and slowed to a staggering walk with the blades dragging behind them. Are we there yet? Yami Malik panted.  
  
No, Bakura answered with a touch of annoyance.  
  
I think we're on a nature walk, now.  
  
Shut up . . . wait, did you hear that? Bakura wondered. A small rabbit jumped out from behind a tree. Yami Malik and Bakura chased after it swinging the swords above their heads. They wanted to kill the bunny. It would be fun. Pass bushes and tree trunks they dashed. The rabbit tired and tried to hide under a pile of leaves. The two approached the disguise and raised their weapons. Suddenly, two hands feebly grabbed their ankles. They turned around to find what had stopped their onslaught. It was Yuugi.  
  
"Don't attack the innocent animals! Save the fuzzy creatures!"  
  
Bakura and Yami Malik sighed. But, we were having fun killing various green life forms and then this thing, Bakura gestured to the bunny, came along and begged to be slayed, he half-whined.  
  
"Don't you dare," Yuugi demanded. "Or, I'll sick Seto on you." The two yamis looked at each other. Could Seto attack someone? They shook off the thought. Giving in, all three turned around and headed back to the mansion. Besides, the rabbit had escaped anyway.  
  
The three walked onto Seto's porch and dropped the swords at his feet. Seto glanced up at them. /So . . . did you finish cutting down all those plants?/ The two yamis became confused.  
  
Wait, Bakura said, you gave those swords to us for a reason?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Done, I have 8 more chapters left (in prewrite form). But, I don't like most of them so would like some more ideas, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review. 


	6. Music Sensations

Thanks to nabberthe2nd, I must say this: this is a comedy. It does not have to make sense. Bitch.  
  
Anywoot, next chapter. RRE!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The atmosphere was so thick. It was not just from the heat that seemed to envelope Yuugi in Seto's limo, but also the deadening silence. He had his head propped up against Malik, who seemed to be asleep. Everyone was either unconscious or twiddling their thumbs. Well, except for Jounouchi. Bakura had knocked him out for talking too much. Seto and Mokuba sat together on the expansive bench seat that sat in the front. Mokuba cheerfully smiled and Seto just leered. Why did Yuugi's gang always have to follow him everywhere?  
  
The limo suddenly lurched to a stop. The group, except for Jouno, awoke with a startle. The limo's driver opened the dividing window. "Sorry, Mr. Kaiba, but the car has seemed to break down." Seto sighed with annoyance.  
  
"Then, please, fix it," Seto replied trying to hold back his anger. Mokuba looked up at him and grinned wider.  
  
"Okay," the driver said reluctantly. He opened his door and smoke poured in. The whole car smelled of gasoline. The driver opened the hood. He fumbled around and then pulled out something. The hood slammed shut and he approached their door. He opened the door and in his hand was the Millennium rod. "This is what was causing all the problems, sir."  
  
"Hey," Malik piped up. "I was looking for that."  
  
"Well, it was jammed into the engine. I can't fix it. We're stuck." The whole group shared a collective sigh. Yuugi yawned and looked around. He was thirsty. There had to be something around in the car to drink. Aha! An old gas station drink cup sat nearby. Yuugi grabbed it and began to slurp. It was warm, but full, and he found himself sucking away. Mindlessly, he started gulping to the lyrics of Evanescence's _Whisper_.  
  
Yuugi had gone through the beginning chorus when Honda joined in. He had gotten a pair of chopsticks and was now drumming against the car seat. Bakura bent over and snatched up a pair of cups from the litter-ridden floor. He flipped them over and played them like bongos. Malik took a straw and poked holes in it. He had a flute. Jouno stirred. He moaned in pain from his head lump but seemed to understand what was happening. Jounouchi grabbed a magazine and rolled it up. He blew into it and somehow trumpet notes came out.  
  
By this time, Seto was very confused. The car had just started playing _Whisper _and it actually sounded just like the song's music. Mokuba jumped to his knees in the low ceiling vehicle. He crawled into the middle and burst into song. "I'm frightened by what I see, but somehow I know that there's much more to come ..." He hit his cue perfectly and sounded like an angel. Seto shuttered. Why did his brother have to sound so girly?  
  
The others rose to the knees, too. They began to sway back and forth in perfect union. Then, came the dance routine. Honda do-whopped and Malik shimmied. Thus began their car choreography. The song continued its second verse and it was great. The random collection of instruments had, in fact, worked. Seto got an idea. They could be famous. And he had the connections to get them there.  
  
Sure enough, they had a gig the next day. It was at a local coffee house. The music was just recreations of songs like _Bye, Bye, Bye _or _Crawlin _on the gang's odd instruments. The small crowd of three people thoroughly enjoyed it. The audience hooted and clapped. One even threw his underpants at Mokuba. And after the show, the same man asked for Mokuba's phone number. Seto punched him. The group's popularity soared. They played at clubs and Toys 'R' Uses everywhere. The money poured in. It split up equally (10% for the group and 90% for Seto) and Malik used his to buy pimp clothes. He walked around wearing big lime coat with fur trim. Plus, he never went outside without his rabbit with a spike collar named Widdle.  
  
The gigs continued. One night after performing, the group had an after party. They invited people from clubs and rocked the roof. The music blared and people danced. Bakura ran around the room with a blood stained lampshade on his head. Malik walked around and poked everyone while asking, "Do you love the Lucky Charms leprechaun?" Jouno bounced and rapped. Honda jumped up on the stage and sang _Row, Row, Row Your Boat_ in Spanish. Mokuba was being hit on. Yami had to do everything in his power to mentally stop Yuugi from drinking more punch. Everyone was obviously drunk.  
  
It got worse. Malik had apparently gone around saying that the name of the band was _Malik's Rod_. Honda overheard and leaped off the stage onto him. He demanded to know why it could not be called _Head Spike_. Running around the room still, Bakura knocked into the two. Jounouchi thought it looked fun and dived in. Yuugi strolled towards the mass. He giggled as he tried to keep his drunken body upright. The pile stood up and started yelling. "_Malik's Rod _sounds awesome," Malik insisted.  
  
"What kind of messed up name is that?" Honda shouted.  
  
"I thought it was good," Malik answered.  
  
"What about _The Jounouchi Experience_?" Jouno wondered.  
  
"NO!" the group replied. The brawl continued. Each person thought their name was best. Yuugi even threw out _Friendship Crew_. No way. Honda smacked Jouno who kicked Malik who tried to bite Widdle who attacked Yuugi. It went on and on. Seto sat nearby reading a magazine. He chose to ignore it all.  
  
Finally, Mokuba broke away from the perverted man and spoke up. "Hey, what about _The Tacos_?" The fighting group stopped and stared.  
  
"That's brilliant!" Jouno exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement. So the singing band became _The Tacos_. They toured Japan and their CDs went triple platinum. The band's fame grew. Soon, every country had their music playing on every radio station. Everyone grew richer, including Seto.  
  
One morning, he popped in on the group sitting the Kaiba Mansion living room. "Hello, The Tacos. I just got a phone call. The Recording Academy said that you guys are going to the Grammy Awards in the USA next week. Isn't that great?" Seto was on the edge of total excitement.  
  
"Meh, were not interested in that 'band thing' anymore. It has gone out of style," Yuugi dully stated from the couch.  
  
"What do you mean 'out of style'?" Seto ventured. "You guys are the most famous band in the world! _The Tacos _are filthy rich!"  
  
"Oh, that's not cool. We are into yo-yos now," Malik added. He sat stroking Widdle who glared at Seto menacingly. Malik pulled out a Duncan. The whole room stood up and started yo-yoing.  
  
Seto stared with his mouth wide open. He turned around and shook his head. "Why did I think I could get those idiots to concentrate on something for longer than a second? Damn it." He sighed. Seto left the yo-yoing room of people.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you enjoyed! MORE IDEAS PLEASE! 


End file.
